


It's a Piece of Cake to Bake a Pretty Cake!

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [9]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alistair, Leliana: “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”<br/>Takes place after returning with Andraste's Ashes but before speaking to Eamon. (Near the end of chapter 17 of "A Warden's Duty")</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Piece of Cake to Bake a Pretty Cake!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lifeofkj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lifeofkj).



> Prompt by lifeofkj.tumblr.com, ficlet by me. All characters are Bioware's, though these versions of them exist within my "A Warden's Duty" continuity.

“You want me to lie to her?”  


Alistair winced. “ _Lie_ is such an ugly word, Lil; I just want you to make Lissa think I’m somewhere else. Now can you hand me that sack of flour?”  


Smiling in spite of her confusion, the bard did as requested. “What are you doing down in the kitchens? I thought you and Elissa both would be with the arl now that he is awake, discussing the Landsmeet.”  


“Oh, Lissa wandered off to find a bath as soon as we arrived and Isolde and Connor are with Eamon right now anyhow.” He paused and squinted at a scrap of paper lying next to the mess sprawled across the work table he’d commandeered from the kitchen staff. “Eggs?”  


“You still have not said why you’re in the kitchen,” Leliana pointed out as she passed over the requested eggs. “What you are trying to cook, and why do I have to lie to Elissa about it?”  


Blushing, he mumbled something that Leliana couldn’t quite hear.  


“What was that?”  


“I said, I’m trying to make her a cake,” he repeated with a sigh. “We’ll be back on the road again before her birthday comes around, and I want her to be able to enjoy it properly.”  


“If you want her to _enjoy it_ properly, you should stop teasing her so.”  


_“Leliana!”_  


“Then again, some teasing can be quite nice, but not in the way you have teased her thus far.”  


“I- We- Just go keep her away from here until I’m done, will you?”  


Smirking, the Orlesian made her way to the door and paused. “Alistair, dear,” she called back, “I know you want to do something special for Elissa, but do you really think that’s a good idea? Making the cake yourself? We’ve all eaten your stew, at least, and if this cake turns out anything like that you may not get the reaction you’re hoping for. I would suggest having one of the cooks take care of it for you; having a birthday cake that’s edible will be a much better gift.”  


For a fraction of a moment Alistair looked like he was about to say something in response. Instead he glanced at his recipe, then back at the bowl he was mixing the ingredients in, before his shoulders slumped in defeat.  


“You’re probably right,” he admitted dejectedly as he dumped his work in progress in a bin and started over.


End file.
